


"Good night, mom. Love You!"

by MyCriminaIMind



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCriminaIMind/pseuds/MyCriminaIMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren's the one who's always there. Declan has never before felt so safe and loved, so when "mom" slips out, he doesn't think twice about it. <br/>Declan/Emily oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good night, mom. Love You!"

"Good night, mom. Love you!"

Declan says it so casually; it rolls off of his tongue like it's the most natural thing in the world. Mom. He doesn't even catch himself saying it until he looks over at Lauren and sees the way her eyes are a little watery and her mouth is slightly ajar. But even when he realizes what he's said, he doesn't take it back. Not for a second. This is the woman who has helped raised him for years. Who plays hide and seek with him; who gathers him in her arms whenever he had a bad dream; who knows his favorite books and his favorite color and his favorite snack. Lauren Reynolds has been everything a mother should be and everything Declan could ever hope to have. Obviously he loved Louise too--she quite literally raised him from the time he was born. He loved her unconditionally, and he always would. But this was different. For one, Lauren loved his father, and Ian loved her. Declan couldn't remember a time his dad was this happy before she came along. Ian became a better person with her in his life, and Declan took notice. His father was softer and more relaxed. He even played outside with Declan more often. All because of Lauren. So he lets it happen. "Mom" just seemed right. 

A few moments later, she regained her composure in time to respond, "I love you too, little man. I love you so so much!" Followed by one of her famous bear hugs that Declan looked forward to every night. This one was particularly special, though, and they both could feel it. Lauren had always thought that watching Declan and spending all sorts of time with him felt natural. But hearing him say it, hearing the little boy who had stolen her heart call her mom? It was a something she never expected, and she'd never felt happier. 

As Lauren's hold on him loosened, Declan decided to revel in this feeling. In her arms he felt safe and he felt at home. In her arms, nothing could touch him. He could tell, too, how much it meant to her to be called mom. So he decided to make an effort to say it more often. 

Every now and then he'll sneak it into conversation just to see that spark in Lauren's eyes. Every time he says it, it feels more natural than before. And that look that she gets when she's called mom? It's incredible. Declan can't believe how lucky he is because this woman--his mom--means the world to him. And he can tell that she loves him just as much as he loves her.


End file.
